


The Test

by bmouse



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Study, Gen, Non-Evil Dain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dáin Ironfoot's first official audience with the King Under the Mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

When the seventh King Under the Mountain meets with Dáin and his advisors he sits on the throne dressed in clean leather and linen. With no crown or shining mail - no ornamentation beyond his sister’s sapphire ring. He has taken no braids of honor for reclaiming the city or leading the flanking charge. Only his cousin knows that it is because the king’s hair, like his younger nephew’s, does not keep braids unless they’re welded shut.

For all that, he is no less imposing on the scored and pitted throne. Pale new scars creep along his jaw and out of his hair to touch his brow and they are glorious ruins both of them. Still alive, still doing what they are meant to. The throne is still a throne, the king is still a king.

The advisors kneel automatically. Even the ones who had urged Dáin to watch his kinsman closely, to consider legal recourse if the so-called ‘madness’ was evident. A dark satisfaction kindles in the king’s eyes. All along this was the fate of the nay-sayers, to any who would deny him, who would consign Erebor to remain a lonely grave.

As Dáin himself shuffles awkwardly - the preamble to moving his heavy prosthetic - as he slowly starts to bend the knee Thorin winces in sympathy and motions him to stand. 

Dáin breathes out in relief, almost sags with it. Finally he can write Dis and tell her that her brother survived the battle.

~


End file.
